


Survive anything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Life throws at us.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance
Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145165





	Survive anything

Our story starts in the Advance Guard's HQ. Leader, Emmeline Vance and her boyfriend and second in command, Fabian Prewett are discussing their first week working together.

Fabian smirked slightly. "And you said we wouldn't last a week."

Emmeline protested, "I never said that."

Fabian replied, "Well, you basically did."

Emmeline sighed. "Well, I was clearly wrong then."

Fabian smiled. "If we can survive one week working together and dating, then we can survive anything, Em."

Emmeline beamed, "I agree."


End file.
